The present invention pertains to an apparatus for unloading packages from a container.
Traditionally, several methods have been employed for unloading and processing containers of parcels, packages, postal goods, etc. The most basic method involves manually unloading the containers one package at a time. However, this method is very time consuming and has a potential for producing repetitive motion injuries to the people involved in the process. These problems have lead to the advent of a variety of automated, and semi-automated processes.
In addition to manual unloading methods, there exist a number of automated and semi-automated systems for unloading containers. While the known systems vary according to the design of the container itself, the majority of such systems rely on simply dumping the contents from the container onto a conveyor, slide, or the like. However, such dumping systems are often troublesome when employed to empty containers having bar sides, internal shelves and internal brackets, wherein the contents of the container may hang-up on such features. Additionally, inversion dumping often leads to piling of the contents of the container, rather than spreading them in a smooth dispersion onto the conveyor. Furthermore, the tendency of the contents to pile requires that the mouth of the container be elevated above the conveyor a height sufficient to allow the resultant pile to clear the container. This characteristic of inversion dumping makes an already inherently harsh method even rougher on the packages being unloaded.
It would, therefore, be desirable to be able to unload packages from an open front container in a manner that minimizes the probability of damage to the packages, and further releases the packages in a controlled manner in order to prevent piling.
According to the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for unloading containers, wherein the apparatus comprises a tilting carriage. The carriage is configured to receive the container in a manner such that a slidable wall of the carriage is disposed over an open side of the container, thereby fully enclosing the container. With the container in place in the carriage, the carriage is tilted such that the open side of the container is oriented downward, preferably toward a conveyor, slide, or the like. The slidable wall of the carriage is then displaced from the open side of the container, thereby incrementally opening the container. Consistent with the present invention, the container may be positioned in close proximity to a conveyor prior to releasing the contents of the container, therein minimizing damage to the packages resulting from being dropped. Furthermore, the incremental opening of the container provides for a more gradual release of the contents of the container, thereby reducing problems of piling of the contents on a conveyor, or the like.